


His Sleeping Secrets

by sleepyt



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Relationship Reveal, Coda, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e01 A Time to Stand, Episode: s06e02 Rocks and Shoals, Everyone Finds Out, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Original Fic Is Illustrated, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeptalking, set between:
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyt/pseuds/sleepyt
Summary: Экипажу капитана Сиско предстоит ночевать на мостике. Башир во сне говорит слишком громко, чтобы это можно было игнорировать. Но видимо, Гарак привык к такому положению вещей. Экипаж решает, что если кто-то и может заткнуть доктора, так это его партнер.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	His Sleeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Sleeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786475) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



-Насколько плохо, Шеф? - спросил Сиско. О`Брайен уже проверял консоль. - Выглядит не очень. Придется переключиться на запасную систему жизнеобеспечения. Дефлекторы не работают, система навигации отключена, и... - пауза в его словах заставила всех присутствующих переглянуться.

-И… что? - полюбопытствовал капитан.

О`Брайен смотрел прямо в глаза, говоря плохие новости: -Матричное ядро сгорело. У нас нет варп-двигателя.

Гарак неуверенно переводил взгляд то на О`Брайена, то на Сиско, а затем спросил: -О, простите мою неосведомленность, но если у нас нет варп-двигателя, то как долго нам добираться до ближайшей звездной базы Федерации?

-Очень долго, мистер Гарак - тихо ответил Сиско.

Гарак и все остальные посмотрели на Башира: « _Как_ долго?» - спросил Гарак.

Баширу нужен был лишь момент, чтобы сосчитать; в его голосе не было надежды, а в глазах было лишь уныние: -Семнадцать лет…два месяца…и три дня. Плюс-минус час.

★

Даже на присвоенном корабле Джем`Хадар запасное жизнеобеспечение не было предназначено для долгого использования. Если у экипажа не будет воздуха для дыхания и тепла, они медленно задохнутся и замерзнут в зияющей пустоте меж звезд. За несколько дней им нужно найти место, где можно было бы посадить корабль или пересечься с дружественным судном, что так маловероятно в пространстве Доминиона. Иначе у них будут огромные неприятности.

Таким образом, по приказу Сиско, Ног опечатал доступ практически ко всем отсекам их маленького корабля.

Каюты и до этого едва ли можно было назвать каютами, учитывая, что Джем`Хадар не нужен отдых, а теперь любое помещение, кроме федерального душа больше не существовало. Кислород и тепло были только там, где это было необходимо. Все ложились спать на темном, крошечном мостике. Они принесли походные матрасы и ждали отбоя.

На самом деле, они не могли ничего сделать, как кроме как помогать О`Брайену с ремонтом. Они работали на протяжении двадцати часов под руководством неиссякаемого боевого духа Джадзии Дакс, слушая забавные истории Сиско о ресторане его отца, или препираясь с Гараком, если кто-то осмеливался поспорить с ним. Башир явно лучше всего подходил на эту роль, и поэтому довольно долго они были заняты друг другом, оставляя остальных в относительном для их положения, покое.

Когда Башира вызвали на работы, Гарак наплел остальным историю о клингонской свадьбе, для которой он шил костюмы. Никто не был против сказок кардассианца, поскольку они дарили всем улыбку и отвлекали от ситуации.

Но в конечном счете, О`Брайен остановил работы, поскольку все вокруг него были слишком измотаны, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

Все, кроме Нога расстилали матрасы на ледяном полу, устраиваясь настолько удобно, насколько это возможно при отсутствии одеял. Гарак выбрал место рядом с вентиляционной шахтой, где сквозняк был хотя бы теплым. Дакс легла рядом с Сиско, а Башир нашел неплохое место, где бы он мог вытянуть свои длинные ноги.

-Шеф! - доктор выглядел как никогда бодрым, несмотря на круги под глазами. Он помахал О`Брайену и предложил соседний матрас. - Оставил тебе место.

-Спасибо, - О`Брайен опустился на колени, лег, и закрыл глаза.

-Как у нас дела?— спросил Башир, - еще долго до запуска ядра?

В ответ О`Брайен фыркнул.

Башир ворочился, устраиваясь поудобнее на матрасе: -я уверен, мы все будем в порядке, - он сказал, - здесь никто не сдастся.

О`Брайен немного улыбнулся, смотря на своего друга в знак признания, а потом закрыл глаза снова.

-Вот это ситуация, да -, Башир продолжил, крутя головой и удивленно смотря в потолок, - дрейфуем к космосе. Только мы.

-Джулиан, - тихо сказал О`Брайен -, мне нужно немного отдохнуть и может тогда -, он зевнул, поворачиваясь на спину, - я испрааавллюю ээээт зафффтраа.

Башир вздохнул: -Да. Верно. Мне тоже лучше бы поспать, правда? Дакс — _Дакс!_

-Что случилось, Джулиан? - спросила полусонная Дакс.

-Ты же разбудишь, если я кому-нибудь понадоблюсь?

Дакс игриво промурчала: -Зачем же мне это делать, Джулиан? Твой прелестный сон _намного_ важнее, чем чьи-то медицинские нужды.

Несколько человек усмехнулись, чувствуя себя такими же сонными, как и О`Брайен. Даже Сиско выдохнул легкое «ха». Башир фырнул, но в этом фырке Майлз чувствовал улыбку.

-Тогда…, - Башир осведомился, - мы просто спим, да? И Ног на дежурстве.

-Да, сэр! - бойко ответил Ног.

-Хорошо, - доктор сложил руки на груди, -тогда спокойной ночи.

В ответ все пробурчали что-то неразборчивое.

Прошло несколько тихих минут…

И тогда Джулиан сказал: -Хмммхжннх.

О`Брайен открыл глаза. Со скрещенными руками Башир выглядел сердито, но его глаза были закрыты.

-Джулиан, - сказал Майлз, - слушай, просто ложись спать, ладно? Поговорим потом.

Ответа не последовало.

О`Брайен отвернулся, выдыхая… и тут он понял, что все остальные спали. Возможно прошло больше, чем несколько минут.

Пытаясь снова уснуть, О`Брайен попытался отбросить все мысли о варп-ядре, силовых узлах и проводах, которые мигали неправильными цветами. Покой длился всего лишь момент, пока Башир не заговорил снова.

-Хотя, только для деревьев - сказал он, кусая губы.

О`Брайен перевернулся на другой бок, сбитым с толку: -Что?

-Эт важно для людддй.

О`Брайен сел со вздохом. Его друг разговаривал во сне. Обдумав ситуацию, О`Брайен решил не двигать свой матрас, иначе бы он разбудил других, пытаясь заново устроиться. Шеф лег снова, желая, чтобы у него была возможность заткнуть уши.

-Ровно семь к шести,- Башир воскликнул, покачивая указательным пальцем, - это Кукалакмммммхм». Он глубоко вдохнул и свернулся калчиком.

О`Брайен зажмурился, надеясь на тишину. Он ждал тишины так долго, что уснул. Чтобы быть разбуженным через неизвестный промежуток времени, криком.

-Ааа? ААААААА, - доктор метался из стороны в сторону, уперевшись лбом в матрас, а пальцами захватив его уголок, - НетнетенепомоГИТЕПОМОГИТЕ ааааууААА!

-Джулиан, - О`Брайен быстро повернулся к нему, протягивая руку, чтобы разбудить своего друга, но серая рука схватила его запястье, останавливая.

-На вашем месте я бы этого не делал, - мягко произнес Гарак, отпуская руку шефа вместе с этим выпрямляясь -, он не уснет снова, если его разбудить. Вы получите не только офицера, который будет разговаривать сам с собой, чтобы сосредоточиться, но и уставшего врача утром.

Теперь Сиско сидел, опустив голову на ладони. Дакс растянулась на матрасе, бурча что-то себе под нос. Ног выглядел весьма озадаченным, стоя за главной консолью и мерцая стеклышком визора Джем`Хадар.

О`Брайен устало фыркнул, сел, уперевшись запястьями в лоб: -То есть мы не можем разбудить его. Не можем заткнуть. Что, черт побери нам делать? Телепортировать на гауптвахту?

Сиско усмехнулся, обдумывая эту идею. Но все же капитан покачал головой, а его глубокий, густой голос измождено произнес: -Может дать ему транквилизатор?

-Ах, - ответил Гарак, пробираясь назад к своему матрасу, - вы правда думаете, что это сработает? Даже если каким-то образом он проснется находясь под действием ингибитора, то его кошмары удвоятся к следующей ночи. Если мы хотим поспать немного дольше, чем сегодня, я настоятельно не рекомендую предпринимать данную меру.

Дакс заинтересовалась этим утверждением, приподнявшись на локтях она взглянула на Гарака: -А откуда _ты_ знаешь так много о проблемах Джулиана со сном?

Гарак сел на свой матрас, выглядя отчужденно. -Лейтенант, позвольте вам напомнить насколько много лет мы с ним провели вместе, наслаждаясь ланчами, неделя за неделей. Существует много кардассианских романов и философских воззрений, но в конце концов разговор должен и продолжаться.

Среди всего разговора Башир промямлил: -Но где Кукалака? Немоггуна...

-Оу, - Дакс проурчала, - он просто хочет своего медвежонка.

О`Брайен усмехнулся, массируя веки. Сиско выглядел позабавленным и удивленным, возможно он никогда не слышал о Кукалаке.

Гарак выдохнул и снова лег: -Поверьте, лейтенант, если бы _вся_ разница (игра слов это больно) заключалась в медвежонке, я бы упаковал его лично.

-А в чем тогда разница? - осторожно вмешался Ног.

Все посмотрели на Гарака.

Гарак слегка втянул носом воздух: -Если бы знал, думаете, я бы вам не сказал? Я между прочим, тоже теряю драгоценные часы сна. А ими я очень дорожу.

Сиско плюхнулся на спину, положив ладони на глаза.

-При разумной громкости в дневное время, но громкой для условной ночи, - сказал Башир, - неет, Гарак, оно смотрится идеально… Неее ухходии...

Все снова посмотрели на Гарака с любопытством. Сам же кардассианец обнял колени руками, буравя взглядом доктора.

-Гарак, как часто ты ему снишься? - с теплом в голосе спросила Джадзия.

-Едва ли я знаю, - ответил он с вызовом в голосе.

-Элииимм, - доктор расстроено простонал, - холодно. Врнись. Прости мня…

Теперь же казалось, Гарак, съежился в гнезде собственных рук, его широко раскрытые глаза светились осознанием случившегося и чем-то похожим на смущение.

Теперь Джулиан повернулся на спину, умоляя весь экипаж: -Всего лишь объятие…

Дакс хихикнула в кулак, а капитан в свою очередь рассмеялся: -Ах-хе-ха-хее! - а Ног быстро прикрыл нос и рот ладонью, пряча гогот, и до всех донесся громкий фырк.

-Мистер Гарак, - радостно произнес Сиско, - кажется, он обращается к вам.

Гарак уставился на Сиско: -Капитан, он не понимает, что говорит, это бессмыслица.

-Гарааакхх, - расстроенно пробубнел Башир, - это не значит…

О`Брайен шумно выдохнув, закатил глаза: -Слушай, - сказал он, указывая пальцем в направлении кардассианца, - Джулиан, может быть, и спит, но он осознает, что это _ты_ говоришь. Он реагирует на грубый тон Гарака, - Шеф пояснил остальным, - _он_ начинает ворчать, и теперь Джулиан _канючит._

В самом деле, Башир жаловался: -Хммм, - ворочался и извивался, - Майлз, тссс…

Гарак усмехнулся: -Кажется, мистер О`Брайен, он знает не только _меня_ , в конце концов. Я думаю это развивает _все_ сомнения о - 

-Майлз! - Башир вскрикнул, - ты не постучал.

О`Брайен печально смотрел на своего друга: -Зачем мне стучать? Я прямо здесь, простофиля.

Во сне Башир мял форму, с его губ срывался тихий шепот, затем он свернулся в клубок: -Где Гарак…

-О, бога ради, - произнес Сиско, потирая голову, - О`Брайен, занимаешь матрас Гарака. Гарак, - Сиско кивнул в сторону Башира, - занимаешь его место.

-Что?! Но сэр, - О`Брайен возразил, одновременно с воскликнувшим Гараком, - капитан, я обязан возразить.

-Это приказ! Оба! Сейчас же!

О`Брайен первым встал, держа язык за зубами, и раздраженно подошел к Гараку. Гарак не хотел уходить от вентиляционной шахты, оглядываясь на него дважды, трижды, затем еще раз, когда он миновал О'Брайена в мрачной тишине, опустив голову, отведя глаза. Хорошая новость состояла в том, что О`Брайену понравилось у шахты, она была теплой. Плохой новостью оказалось, что при лежавшем за спиной Башира Гарак, ничего не изменилось.

-Убирайся! Убирайся! - доктор кричал, пиная металлическую стенку, - Неееет…

Гарак с открытыми глазами лежал позади него, ничего не предпринимая.

-Мистер Гарак, - Сиско предупредил кардассианца, - если вы беспокоитесь о вашей приватности, то советую отложить надежды на эту роскошь. Мы уже достаточно натерпелись.

-Это так, - мягко ответил он, - но это звучит, будто я могу что-то исправить в сложившийся… ситуации.

-Не можете? - ледяным голосом спросил капитан.

-Я знаю только то, о чем уже поделился с вами, - Гарак ответил.

Сиско вздохнул: -С меня хватит лжи, Гарак. Моим офицерам нужен сон. Если вы не успокоите его, я буду вынужден буду найти другое место для сна для вас, и вашего парня. Например, на гауптвахте. И позвольте напомнить, что Джем`Хадар не настолько гостеприимны к своим заключенным, как в Федерации. Она может показаться вам… замкнутой.

О, это зацепило внимание Гарака. Он издал крошечный обеспокоенный вздох.

-Чтож, - сказал Гарак, пытаясь звучать беспечно,- исходя из того, что вы сказали, капитан, вы… приказываете…

-Я приказываю вам _обнять_ его, мистер Гарак, - сказал Сиско, улыбаясь.

Дакс восторженно легко хлопнула себя по животу, в то время как Ног усмехнулся своей дурацкой ухмылкой ференги. О`Брайен же задумался насколько ужасно, дико Джулиан разозлится, когда проснется.

Но и _сейчас_ доктор был разозлен. Он ворочался, кричал, всхлипывал, прося людей оставить его в покое, очевидно будучи расстроенным вниманием. О`Брайен не раз оказывался голым в Инженерном в своих кошмарах, чтобы распознать, что молодой мужчина чувствовал себя необычайно уязвимым. Даже будучи спящим, Башир понимал общую атмосферу вокруг себя.

Гарак вздохнул: -Как прикажете, капитан. - он произнес, больше не сопротивляясь. Он сглотнул, сгибая руки… затем коротко выдохнул, и придвинул матрас вплотную к матрасу доктора.

Гарак немного поколебался, но потом расслабился, и поцеловал Башира в шею: -Здесь нечего боятся, мой дорогой, - он прошептал, - я с тобой рядом. Расслабься.

И Башир расслабился. Он выдохнул, распрямился и вздохнул с облегчением, оборачиваясь вокруг руки Гарака, пока они не улеглись в нежном объятии. Вскоре Джулиан лежал убаюканный и защищенный, в точности как Кейко, когда они с Майлзом ложились спать.

Тишина.

О`Брайен приподнял бровь: -Вау.

Дакс хитро отметила: -Руки Гарака кажутся ему знакомыми, как считаете?

-Да! - Ног хихикнул, - уверен, что они все время спят вместе, ага.

Сиско цыкнул: -Никаких поддразниваний, спасибо, - он пожурил экипаж, - если это помогает доктору Баширу спокойно спать, я не жалуюсь. И думаю, никто из _вас_ тоже.

-О, _я_ не жалуюсь, капитан, - Гарак промурчал, прижимаясь к шее Башира, - он намного, намного теплее вентиляционной шахты.

Несколько осторожных усмешок пролетело сквозь мостик после этого заявления. Даже О`Брайен улыбнулся, радуясь про себя, что на борту больше нет ни замершего кардассианского убийцы, ни ворчливого доктора.

Тихий, нежный знак того, что Джулиан Башир был доволен, был последним, что все могли услышать в ту ночь. И этот знак был хорошим.

★

О`Брайен проснулся первым, давая Ногу отдохнуть еще немного, попутно надевая визор Джем`Хадар, потягивая нечто никак не похожее на кофе, к его сожалению.

Друг за другом, остальной экипаж просыпался, зевая по пути в душевую, и возвращались готовые помочь. Сиско проснулся следующим, затем Дакс и несколько энсинов, которые ночью не произнесли ни слова.

Все занялись делом, но тихо, переговариваясь шепотом и аккуратно шагая рядом с гнездом из Гарака и Башира, которое они представляли из себя в дальнем углу мостика.

Пара спала практически на час дольше, чем остальные, но когда Башир потянулся, Гарак поцеловал его в шею. А О`Брайен заметил краем глаза, нет, не то, чтобы он наблюдал за ними и все такое, что Гарак давно уже не спит, и ждет пока Башир проснется.

Башир смущенно перевернулся. Он обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с Гараком, и прекрасно понимая, что помимо них есть и другие в комнате, немного отодвинулся. Но Гарака прошептал что-то, что О`Брайен не расслышал, но понял смысл: _«Все в порядке, доктор. Они знают.»_

Джулиан подавился вдохом, полусадясь, но Гарак успокоил его поцеловав в руку. И Джулиан лег назад, нервно проводя ладонями по волосам.

-Как? - тихо спросил Башир.

Гарак лишь покачал головой, посчитав, что доктор будет чувствовать себя неловко из-за настоящей причины. -Я сказал им, - прошептал достаточно громко, чтобы О`Брайен мог услышать. Затем Гарак нежно поцеловал Джулиана в губы. Башир поднял брови, закрыл глаза и утонул в привязанности, позволив обнять себя за талию.

О`Брайен улыбнулся, поставив чашку с не-кофе на консоль, за которой стоял. Он знал, что Дакс смотрела на них, стоя за инженером. Она улыбнулась и взяла Сиско за запястье, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Капитан посмотрел на коммандера, затем проследив ее взгляд прямо до импровизированной кровати в углу.

-Доброе утро, доктор! - радостно произнес Сиско.

Башир сел так резко, что ему пришлось опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть. -Капитан!

-Хорошо спалось? - спросила Дакс.

-О, о, - произнес, сбиваясь Башир, - эм, - он облизнул нижнюю губу, и наконец сказал, - д-да. Неплохо.

Сиско улыбнулся, а затем усмехнулся. -Рад слышать. Теперь, если вы не против, мы бы не отказались от помощи мистера Гарака с дефлекторами. Если вы можете подать нам руку его помощи, или если это слишком большое требование, то и ладони хватит…

Тогда Башир понял, что все еще держится в объятиях Гарака, удерживая его. Порывисто расцепив объятия он позволил Гарку подняться. Затем он встал тоже, покрытый румянцем, свернул и прислонил к стене матрасы.

Десять минут спустя О`Брайен поднял взгляд от переплетения проводов, обнаружив Башира болтающимся неподалеку.

-Как дела, Джулиан? - спросил О`Брайен.

-Майлз… - Башир поколебался, - я… я не, эм… храпел, или что-то вроде того?

-Храпел? Нет.

-Или… или издавал какие-нибудь… странные звуки?

О`Брайен, возвращаясь к работе, произнес спокойно и честно: -Не _настолько_ странные.

Доктор обдумывал каждое слово последней реплики: -Ты имеешь ввиду, что это не настолько… дико, - он сказал, и О`Брайен повернулся к Джулиану, посмотрев тому в глаза, - что я… с Гараком.

О`Брайен улыбнулся: -Слушай, нам дрейфовать в космосе еще семнадцать лет, а энергии хватит только на несколько дней. Чтобы удивить этот экипаж нужно что-то чертовски большее, чем спящие вместе доктор и ящерица. Говорю тебе. 

Башир благодарно улыбнулся. -Я почему-то думал, что ты будешь… не знаю, разозленным.

-Хм, - О`Брайен хлопнул своего друга по руке, - Я… рад, что ты счастлив. Даже если с _ним_.

Башир продолжил улыбаться, слегка наклонив голову к груди. -Тебе, эм… нужна помощь?

-Эх, тут уже ничем не поможешь, - О`Брайен пробормотал, но добавил, - передай мне вот ту штучку, ладно? – он указал в сторону ящика с инструментами.

Башир сделал что попросили и ни разу его улыбка не увяла.

-Планета М-класса! - воскликнул Гарак посреди мостика, радостно вскинув руки. Он повернулся к экипажу, осматривая всех присутствующих через стеклышко визора. Усмехнувшись, он повторил свои слова, показывая направо, - Поверните пожалуйста! В том направлении! Внутри туманности есть планета! Не очень плодородная, но нам подойдет, уверяю.

Осознав эту новость, их маленький экипаж взорвался аплодисментами, свистом, вздохам облегчения. Дакс ввела координаты, продиктованные Гараком и даже Ног, очнувшись от дрёмы, улыбнулся.

Сиско рассмеялся и кивнул Дакс: -Вперед.

Их путь не ощущался сильно изменившимся, даже после ввода нового курса. Только Гарак и Сиско видели через визоры путь вперед, корабль Джем`Хадар медленно плыл по космическому пространству.

-Два дня, - сказал Башир, слегка боднув Гарака плечом. Они оба улыбнулись, - два дня, шесть часов и сорок семь минут на текущей скорости, и мы будем там. Хорошая находка.

-Может мой слух не такой хороший, но глаза в полном порядке? – cмиренно спросил Гарак.

Башир широко отрыл рот и произнес: -Ага! То есть поэтому ты миришься с моим сонным бурчанием. Ты просто не слышишь его, да?

-Едва ли, - ответил Гарак, обнимая Башира за талию, - я могу назвать сотни более достойных причин, чтобы мириться с тобой, мой дорогой доктор, - повернув голову он поцеловал Джулиана в щеку, - тот факт, что ты не можешь спать без меня, всего лишь одна из.

Башир взглянул на О`Брайена, который пытался притвориться, что вовсе не смотрел в их сторону, попутно вскрывая абсолютно ненужную панель в стене.

Но инженер услышал лишь тихий шепот, слишком личный для любого, кто пытался подслушать их разговор: -Не то, что бы я _не могу_ спать без тебя, Элим. Я просто не хочу.

За этим последовал тихий чмок.

Потом Башир легко хлопнул Гарака по плечу и отошел.

До поры, до времени.

В последующие ночи все с нетерпением ждали когда мистер Гарак и доктор Башир обнимутся перед сном, зная, что впереди их ждет заслуженный отдых на пути к спасению.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Элми, что разрешила перевести свою работу, она из самых моих любимых. Было очень здорово поболтать с тобой практически вживую!
> 
> Обязательно переходите на оригинальную работу (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786475) и поставьте кудос. Там же там можно посмотреть иллюстрацию к работе.


End file.
